


Over And Over

by Im_Feeling_Blue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Then Being Pushed Back In, Angst, Autism, Bullying, CSA, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Coming Out, Crushes, Drama, Drawing AU?, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Immigrants, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, LIKE I SAID EARLIER THERE IS SOME CHILD SEXUAL ABUSE, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Middle School AU, Racial slurs, Racism, Sexual Abuse, THROUGH FLASHBACKS, Takes Place In The 21st Century, That's it, Theres Still Ice Skating Tho, You Have Been Warned, fluff I think maybe, language barriers, single parent, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Feeling_Blue/pseuds/Im_Feeling_Blue
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri both live in America, come from immigrant families, have multiple issues they don't want to confront, and secrets they're afraid to share. One trusted too much, the other too little.Their lives are so full of drama and they barely entered the double digits.





	Over And Over

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> THERE IS CHILD SEXUAL ABUSE HERE 
> 
> CHILD SEXUAL ABUSE
> 
> ITS SORT OF DETAILED (?)
> 
> IT IS A FLASHBACK/DREAM THING
> 
> IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't make me I'm so sorry I didn't know which one was for the lights I didn't mean to please-"_

_"I know you're sorry. I know. But you've done it before. It won't be so bad. You know how."_

_The 7 year old boy hiccuped between sobs, snot running from his red, red nose. "J-just let me p-put this cup away. And-" his voice cracked, making him cough and then take in a big gulp of air. There was a pause from the other person as the boy began hyperventilating._

_"Okay. Put the cup away and then come right back." They paused, examining the boy. "Clean your face while you're at it," he added as an afterthought._

_The child nodded and wobbled off with the mug. When he came back his eyes lost some of their red tint, face cleaned of mucus and tears. They stared at each other for five seconds until the older one started to remove his belt. Shakily the younger one closed and locked the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the older one looked at the child and beckoned him. He started to cry again as he kneeled._

_"Please," he whimpered, "it was an accident. I'm sorry" His faced was pushed closer to the erect penis._

_"I know you are," said the other._

_"Show me how sorry you are."_

 

 

 

The boy, now 11, woke up in his bed. He was doing what he called "dry-crying" in his sleep again. He sat up rubbed his eyes, drinking water from the bottle he had ready on the dresser next to his bed and trying to calm his breathing. As soon as he felt more steady and relaxed, he quickly went back to sleep. After all, tomorrow was his first day of middle school. He didn't want to be completely exhausted and embarrass himself!

As for the dream, well, he'd just store it with the other ones.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part of a series. Here I only cover their middle school years which is the start of their relationship and then after that I'm gonna cover elementary and high school separately. Excite!


End file.
